<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蝴蝶与海螺 by Burnt_Romances</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606063">蝴蝶与海螺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances'>Burnt_Romances</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom!Harry, M/M, Summer Love, kisses sex and tears, top!Louis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>配对:美国大学生!路易唐林/英国小镇男孩!哈利丝带<br/>故事背景是上世纪80年代，浪漫的金色时代。</p><p>Summary:蝴蝶是少年早夭而永恒的心动，海螺是夏日汹涌的情欲潮水。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry坐在已经有些掉漆的深色木椅上，百无聊赖地晃着脚尖。火车站的风滑过他乳白色的膝盖和小腿，欢快地唱着歌奔向远方的海岸。<br/>  他喜欢一个人在火车站呆着。夏天的海滨小镇一下午就能经停五六趟火车，成群的人流在短暂的几分钟里涌出长方形的车厢。他们从世界的各个角落而来，又散向四方去享受各自的人生。  <br/>  Harry想当一名演员，明年他就要去伦敦读演艺学校了。他喜欢观察各种各样的人群，他们的表情和神态，他们的动作和举止——他确信这对自己的表演有很好的帮助。穿着普拉达而面带倦色的伦敦人，长着姜黄色胡子的苏格兰人，操着一口奇怪口音的高鼻梁的南欧人。他甚至见过一个苏联人，他很好认，长着稀松的红头发和鹰钩鼻，一只手提着神秘的黑色公文包，另一只手插在牛仔裤口袋里。这时Harry就在脑子里编好了一出苏联间谍来到英国这个不知名的小镇完成机密任务的谍战片，Niall家的旅店是他的藏身地，而Niall,Liam,Zayn和Harry就会成为打击间谍拯救不列颠的英雄。电影的结局是男孩们被女王在皇家宫廷接见，闪着冰激凌汽水一样的光泽的银质勋章庄重地别在他们的领口——Harry感到一股兴奋的电流顺着脊柱向上，立刻想要多看几眼“间谍”的长相，却发现对方已经走远。之后他让Niall“侦察”了几天也没发现类似长相(“六英尺、红头发、很宽的眼距、薄嘴唇——你见到绝对能一下子认出来!”)的人登记入住，于是这位“共产主义先生”最终也不知影踪。<br/>  又一辆绿皮火车缓缓驶入车站，呜咽着停了下来。Harry把手中的平装书摊在膝盖上，翘首望着车门。没有人会注意到他，他们大多会认为他在等待着谁，而他在等待着他们所有人。<br/>  最先跑下车厢的是个金发的小孩子，他的母亲背着行李包急匆匆地跟了下来，有说有笑的年轻人，戴着墨镜抽着香烟的中年男人......人们从男孩面前急匆匆地行过，有的与他短暂地对视一眼，而他对他们回以微笑，告诉他们这是个很友好的小镇。<br/>  人群快散尽时他看到了一个深色头发的男人。他个子不高，看上去二十多岁，拉着个棕色的行李箱，背上还背着个黑色书包，站在月台上四处张望，像是不知道该往哪边走。Harry提醒他：“往西边走是海岸线，先生。餐馆，旅店，都在那边，”他耸耸肩，“如果你需要的话。”<br/>  “哦，谢谢。”年长的男人这下注意到了他。他冲Harry好脾气地笑了，脸颊的皮肤堆出甜蜜的褶皱，“这是我第一次来这儿。你是在等人吗？”<br/>  Harry一时有些语塞，“是的。”<br/>  “但这辆车上的人已经都下空了。你确定你没把他弄丢了什么的？”<br/>  “呃，不......我想没有。”男孩慢吞吞地说，“也许他误点了，在下一辆车。”——又也许他就在这里。Harry感觉胃里痒痒的。<br/>  “好吧，”Harry听到他说。他鼓起勇气望向那双眼，亮晶晶的蓝色，像海面上泛着的闪光的泡泡，“那祝你好运！我先走了。”<br/>  Harry和他道别，转过身盯着自己放在长椅上的那本可恶的冒险小说。他把书抱在怀里，慢吞吞地朝车站出口走去。午后的风吹得他的脸颊发热。他不知道他在兴奋些什么，是男孩的蓝眼睛、别在T恤领口的深色墨镜还是那颇有特点的美式口音。他决定去冷饮店买一杯冰镇柠檬让自己冷静一下。</p><p>-</p><p>  “我今天和Tesha在海滩呆了一下午，你猜怎么着？我们碰到了一个超赞的美国男生。”晚饭桌上，Gemma从沙拉里挑出一块橙子送进嘴里，一边神采飞扬地谈论着，“棕色头发，穿黑色T恤，手里抱着相机拍大海和落日。”<br/>  Harry把蘸着番茄酱的通心粉囫囵送进嘴里，心不在焉地问：“不错啊，你们和人家搭讪了吗？”<br/>  “没，Tesha太害羞了。”Gemma很遗憾地摇摇头，“也许下次吧。”<br/>  “祝你成功。”Harry拿起桌边的餐巾擦着嘴角，脑子里隐约出现一个人影——“我吃饱了，谢谢！”他大声宣布，急匆匆地跑上楼梯回到自己的房间，灯也不开就将自己结结实实地摔进了床里，目光空空地落在洒了月光的天花板上。<br/>   他在期待些什么呢？那个人会是他吗？Harry用只有自己能听到的声音叹了口气，他一定是太无聊了。暑假才刚刚开始，这意味着在回到学校前他还有整整一个夏天可以挥霍，和他的朋友们一起，做每年夏天都会做的事——背着卷边的课本和作业本去冷饮店里坐一下午，在几乎每天都人满为患的海滩上打排球，去Niall家的旅馆帮忙，免费给来自各地的游客们做导游，租来看过好多遍的电影碟片再看一遍...<br/>  生活无聊透了。Harry望着窗外脆生生亮晶晶的月亮，呆呆地想。要是能成为电影里的德克萨斯牛仔，哪怕只是一天，也足够让他兴奋上一阵子的。可是他只是一个再普通不过的小镇男孩，过着一成不变的，泛着海风和牡蛎味道的日子。他的世界那么小，除了家人和朋友好像再也装不下其他人。<br/>  他就这样走着神，慢慢地陷入了夏夜的温柔乡。</p><p>-</p><p>  “不Niall，我们已经看过两遍《帝国反击战》了，今天应该看《夺宝奇兵》！！”Harry试图跳到Niall身上从后者手中抢过星球大战的碟片，因为重心不稳差点跌到对方身上。<br/>“那《幽灵的威胁》如何？”Niall选择性忽视了他的话，努力举高胳膊保护自己珍爱的光碟，“星球大战看多少遍都不魏为过，我想全世界只有你不这么认为——”<br/>  “嘿小伙子们，你们就不能有一次达成一致意见吗？”Liam风风火火地推开旅馆的玻璃门，从前台绕进来，身上好像还带着一层热乎乎的蒸汽。他把斜挎在肩膀的书包往角落一扔，大手一伸轻松顺走了Niall的碟片，“星球大战啊，确实是看太多遍了。还有别的吗？”<br/>  “夺宝奇兵夺宝奇兵——”Harry乘胜追击一下子把碟片塞进放映机，握紧了拳头庆祝自己的胜利：“Yesss！！”<br/>  男孩们挤在小小的沙发上找好了自己的位置，Harry胡乱塞给Niall一听可乐来堵住他的哀嚎，又嫌弃Liam身上还有汗味（“你去地上坐”）。大个子男孩万般委屈又无可奈何地找了个垫子坐下，从桌上拿来一听可乐拉开拉环，气泡欢腾着发出爆裂的叫声。“Zayn呢？”<br/>  “去陪Vivian了——我没记错名字吧？”Niall侧过头向Harry求证，得到肯定的答复后冲Liam点了点头，“别管他了，他可能明天才来。”<br/>  “也只有我们这样的单身汉才有时间随叫随到来陪你了，”Harry挖出一勺香草冰激凌，“啊对了Liam，你不用陪Sophia吗？”好吧，他这才想起来好像只有他和Niall是单身的。<br/>  “她和她父母去埃及度假了。”Liam灌下一口冰凉的汽水，耸耸肩，“天啊——木乃伊和狮身人面像！那简直好像另一个时空的东西。说实话我真不知道她爸妈怎么想的，听说法老王的魂灵一直存活呢。”<br/>  “所以我们这算什么，单身狂欢派对吗?”<br/>  “包吃包住的那种，狂欢一周，饮料酒精免费，不过不提供艳遇和爱情——”Niall向后整个人陷进了软沙发里，“我爸妈今天早晨刚接到电话说老家有事要回爱尔兰一趟，他们一出门我就给你们打电话了——你们知道，我自己一个人也完全没办法经营一整个旅馆。”<br/>   “说起度假——”Liam回过头来看着陷进沙发里的两个土豆，“你们觉得我们今年该去哪享受一下？我还记得去年在曼彻斯特，靠，我不愿回忆起来的——”<br/>  “我觉得我们现在应该去他妈的度假，”Harry拿起遥控器调大音量，“你们难道就不喜欢哈里森福特吗——”<br/>  “嘿，打扰一下！”门口传来的声音中止了男孩们的打闹，三人一致停下了动作望着这位前台的来客。Harry离他最近，也最先看到了他。他垂在眼角的一绺顽皮的鬓发，他被晒得有点发红的脖颈和黑色的T恤，他那双也在望着他的明亮的蓝眼珠。Harry猜想这也是对方最先看到他的原因，不然他怎么会冲他笑起来呢。<br/>  “我记得你，”他轻快地说，“你是昨天给我指路的那个男孩。”<br/>  他用的是肯定句，说明他确实对Harry有印象，而这让后者有些小小的吃惊。他对他回以微笑：“Hi，我是Harry。这是Niall和Liam。”<br/>  他看见男孩的嘴唇翕动，无声地重复了一遍他的名字。Harry感觉自己的心脏跳动得都比平时更加欢快了起来，像是在热切地回应那来自另一个蓝色的宇宙的呼唤。<br/>  “我是Louis。”他冲他眨眨眼，“所以你等到你要等的人了吗？”<br/>  Harry心里一惊，扭过头看了一眼身后云里雾里的两人，有点费力地冲Louis扯出了一个微笑，打算含糊过去：“嗯——别说我了，你需要什么服务吗？”<br/>  “我简直想不到你还拥有一座旅馆。”Louis飞快地轻声说，倒更像是他的自言自语，“Emm，我住在208号房，今天下午我要出去一趟，我需要打扫一下房间。”  <br/>  “其实这是Niall家开的，我只是过来帮忙，”Harry解释道，“其他的呢?更换床单毛巾之类的?”<br/>  “不用，我自己准备了毛巾，”Louis笑了一下，歪头看到电视上正在放着的电影，“你们在看《夺宝奇兵》吗？”<br/>  “是啊，”Niall插嘴道，“很——无聊。”而这让Louis皱起了眉：“有吗？我觉得很不错，我已经看过不下五遍了。”<br/>  “听见了吗Niall，《夺宝奇兵》是最棒的电影。”Harry点头赞同道。他和Louis默契地对视了一眼，忍不住笑了起来。<br/>  “那好，我我先走了，祝你们几个下午过得愉快！”Louis挥手和他们告别，Harry笑着和他挥了挥手，等到Louis关上门离开才转过身，飞快地对Niall和Liam说：“我去打扫房间。”</p><p>  他轻轻地用钥匙开了208号房的门，像准备开启神秘的宝盒，心脏欢快地砰砰跳着。这间旅馆的房间并不大，但每一间都布置得十分温馨可爱，就像Niall一家给人的感觉一样。窗子开着，送进来海水的潮湿气息，因此即便是夏天屋子里也并不很热。最先映入Harry眼帘的是墙上悬挂的一排照片，一张张用夹子夹好，整齐地排列着。正对着窗子的桌上还摆着处理照片的显影罐和卷片盘。<br/>  所以他是一名摄影师，Harry想。他小心翼翼地摆弄桌上那些仪器，生怕自己弄坏，又转过身去看墙上挂的那一排照片。<br/>  那是落日时的海滩。金色、橙色和蓝色泼墨般洒在画面上，又因胶卷的原因有种朦胧的意境，竟有种莫奈的美感。其中也有一些海滩上纷杂的人影。Harry一张张看过去，在倒数第二张的位置发现了Gemma。<br/>  那是一张Gemma的侧脸，因为距离远的原因稍显模糊，但仍可以看清她轮廓鲜明的侧脸，樱桃红色的嘴唇和紫色的长裙。她和女伴们坐在沙滩上，不知道自己的笑容已被陌生的摄影师永久地记录了下来。<br/>  Harry突然感到一阵苦涩。Gemma昨晚兴高采烈的样子又跑进了他的脑海。花季的少女、异国的旅人，短暂又美好的夏日恋曲，这一切听上去就像一本畅销小说里才会出现的故事。但Harry并不喜欢这个故事，一点也不喜欢。<br/>  他又转到床头，翻了翻Louis放在床头橱上的几本书，犹豫了一下，慢慢地躺在了Louis的床上。他翻个身把脸埋进枕头，缓缓地闭上眼睛，感受着Louis留下的气息，鼻尖晕开一股淡淡的皂角气味。Harry小心翼翼地深呼吸，听到自己的心跳声由疯狂逐渐变得稳定，身子也放松了下来，任由自己被Louis的气息包围。</p><p> </p><p>  他再次下楼时已经是下午四点多了，Liam和Niall还在看电影，头顶的风扇旋转搅动的气流将主角的声音扭曲成陌生的漩涡，冲击着Harry的耳膜。<br/>  “我出去一趟，”他戴上自己的粉色心形太阳镜(其他三个男孩不止一次怀疑这是他偷的Gemma的墨镜)，“我回家吃晚饭，收拾一下行李，大概八点多再过来。”说完便急匆匆地出了门。<br/>  他径直奔向了海滩。黄昏时分游客少了许多，只有稀稀落落的几丛人影。天空像一个巨大的剥了皮的桃子，浸泡在被落日染成橙蓝色的海水里，散发出腐烂的甜味。Harry没费多大力气就找到了举着个相机四处闲逛的Louis，他鼓足了勇气跑上前去。<br/>  “嗨，Harry！”Louis认出了他，冲他招了招手，露出腕上显眼的骷髅头和扑克花样，“你的墨镜很酷。”<br/>  男孩讪笑着挠了挠头：“你是个摄影师？”<br/>  “我还在读大学，摄影只是我的爱好。”<br/>  “哦？你来自哪里？”Harry扬起了眉毛，好奇地看着他。<br/>  “我出生在唐卡斯特，并且在那儿度过了我前十二年的人生，”Louis解释道，他们沿着海滩边走边聊，“我十二岁时母亲改嫁，全家搬去了拉斯维加斯。你知道吗，那里就在沙漠的边缘，直到大学去加州前，我都很少能见到大海。”<br/>  “你喜欢大海吗？”<br/>  “嗯，我挺喜欢的，”Louis点点头，冲海的方向样了扬下巴，“所以我来到了这里。”<br/>  Harry也笑了起来。他像是不能把眼睛从Louis身上移开，Louis柔软的垂在眼角的鬓发，Louis海水一样的蓝眼睛，Louis纤长柔软的睫毛，Louis刮得干干净净的尖下巴。Louis转过头，蓝眼睛和绿眼睛彼此相映。<br/>  “相信我，”Harry听到自己说，“你不会后悔来到这里的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  房门被敲响时Louis正坐在床上读书。清晨微凉的海风从窗子溜进来掀动一排排冲洗好的照片，发出轻声的响动。</p><p>  “请进。”</p><p>  门开了，一个瘦长的身影闪了进来，是Harry。</p><p>  “你的早餐，Louis。”他，冲Louis歪歪头，怀中还抱着一束耀眼的向日葵，“放在桌子上吗？”</p><p>  “好的，放桌子上就可以，”Louis走到他身边，闻到一股淡淡的香味，他不知道它来自向日葵还是来自Harry，但他禁不住迷恋上了这股味道，“谢谢。”</p><p>  “不客气，”Harry转过头冲Louis笑了一下，将怀中的向日葵递给他：“帮我拿一下，好吗？”他拿起桌上的空花瓶，到卫生间的水池接了些清水，将向日葵插进了玻璃花瓶。</p><p>  “真漂亮，”Louis低声感叹道，“特意为我准备的？”</p><p>  Harry点点头：“没错，特意为你准备的。”</p><p>  他感觉到Louis落在他身上的目光，好像和他们第一次见面时不太一样，和那天下午在海滩时又不太一样。Harry的脸慢慢地升温，他抓了一把自己蓬松的卷发以作掩饰，鼓起勇气岔开了话题：“我看到你挂着的照片，里面有一张是我姐姐。”</p><p>  “哦？”Louis一副吃惊的样子，“是吗？是谁？”</p><p>   Harry把那张离他很近的Gemma的照片指给他看。她也很喜欢你，这话他没有说出口。</p><p>  “哦，是这张啊...”Louis拧着眉头，极力回忆着，“抱歉，我都忘了这张照片了...”他伸出手把那张无辜的照片取下来递给Harry，“很抱歉冒犯到你姐姐了，或许我当时是觉得她很美所以拍了下来。这个应该属于她。”</p><p>  “啊？”Harry有点发懵，“可是这是你拍的。我的意思是...”他吞了吞口水，“我以为你喜欢她。”</p><p>  Louis愣了一下，笑了起来：“不...不是你想的那样。我对你姐姐没有兴趣。”</p><p>  “可以理解，”Harry咬着嘴唇点了点头，终于接过了那张照片，“你可是从西海岸来的，洛杉矶的女孩可比这里的女孩热辣多了对吧！”</p><p>  “什么？不，我不是这个意思，”Louis摇了摇头，“我想说的是，我对女孩子没有兴趣。”</p><p>  凝住了，空气好像凝住了，结成了一个易碎的蓝色气泡。Harry感到Louis落在他身上的目光，化作光点流进他的静脉，汇聚到胸腔，闪着莹莹的光。</p><p>  “哦。”Louis看着这个高个的卷毛傻乎乎地点着头，突然有一种想要把他整个揽进怀里的冲动。他笑嘻嘻地问Harry：“你有别的事要忙吗？没事的话可以在我这里坐一会。”</p><p>  “好啊。”Harry欣然应允，把照片胡乱塞进裤子口袋，又注意到桌上摆着的一个大而漂亮的海螺，“好漂亮的海螺，你在海边捡的？”</p><p>  “是我买的，可足足花了我五英镑呢。”</p><p>  “就这？五英镑？”Harry不可置信地叫道，拿起海螺来仔细端详着。那是个玉白色的海螺，一只手刚好可以包裹住，通体圆润晶莹，丝毫没有一般海螺凹凸的外壳和粗糙的手感，如羊脂玉一般细腻，在窗边的阳光下闪着幽幽的光泽。其上分布着一圈圈规则的浅褐色花纹，Harry的手沿着光滑微凉的内壁向下滑去，停在壳口。一个完美的洞。</p><p>  Harry的脸红了。</p><p>  “奸商就挑你们这种财大气粗的客人行骗。”他断言，“我去海滩上随便找找就能找到个比这好看的，而且我不要你的钱。”</p><p>  “如果你找不到呢？”Louis觉得好笑，看着Harry像在看一只逞强的兔子。</p><p>  Harry一时答不上来：“...那我就去给你买个更好看的。”</p><p>  “那就这么说定了。”Louis点点头，“如果你找到了，我就把这个送给你。它其实还挺好看的，不是么？”</p><p>  他们碰了碰拳作为约定。“我得走了，”Harry说，“Niall他们会等急的。”</p><p>  到了门口他又想起了什么，转过头看着Louis：“今晚在海边有个晚会，跳舞、做游戏什么的...你想去么？”</p><p>  “好啊，”Louis说，“这里经常会举办晚会吗？”</p><p>  “每年夏天大概是一周一次。”</p><p>  “知道了。”Louis点点头，“我会去的。”</p><p>  “好，那就今晚海边见啦。”</p><p>  Harry轻轻关上门，确定Louis已经看不到后咬着嘴唇无声地尖叫着，双手握拳在空中兴奋地挥舞了两下。他一路蹦跳着轻快地下了楼梯，感觉胃里有一簇彩色的蝴蝶扑飞着，痒痒的逗得他想笑。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>  Harry对着镜子确认了一遍自己的打扮。他穿了一件宝蓝色的丝质衬衫，上面铺了些盛开的黄玫瑰，扣子开到第三颗（像他一直以来穿的那样），露出他最喜欢的纸飞机项链的一点；头上绑了条米白色带花纹的发带，把不安分的卷发微微固定了些。他本来想穿一条破洞的牛仔九分裤，得知妈妈把它洗了还没干后只好选了条洗得有点发白的牛仔短裤，衬衫松垮的布料柔软地垂在腰上遮住了一部分黑色腰带，低帮帆布鞋上露出白色短袜的蓝条纹袜边。Harry从抽屉里取出一小瓶香水，小心地喷了一些到脖颈和手腕，薰衣草和天竺葵的青涩气味让他有一种飘起来的不真实的快乐。</p><p>  他唱着歌下了楼，看到Gemma和妈妈站在门口，Gemma穿着一袭白色的纱裙，长卷发披在肩上，像阿尔特弥斯在人间的信使。Harry想，如果自己不是她的弟弟，他说不定真的会爱上她。</p><p>  “我看上去怎么样？”Gemma有点紧张地问Anne。</p><p>  “你看上去棒极了，我的公主。”Anne在她眉心烙下一吻，转过身来看到了Harry，“嘿，Harry，小王子，快到这儿来，——你笑什么呢？”</p><p>  “没事，”Harry看着一头雾水的Gemma，努力忍住笑意，在心里暗骂自己真是无聊，“什么都没有。”</p><p>  Anne亲昵地抚摸着姐弟俩的肩膀，慈爱地看着他们，“去享受夜晚吧。祝你们玩的开心，我的月亮女神和牧羊少年。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>  Harry端着两杯青色的马丁尼，侧身绕过舞池中的人流，走到沙滩椅旁坐下，递给Louis一杯。音响里放着Craig Ruhnke的Baby Blue，男孩女孩们在舞池里慵懒地扭动着身子，跟随着音乐的旋律。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey baby blue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think it’s gonna be clear say the now yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuz every time I see your smile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It makes it all worthwhile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I wanna do is hold you baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you baby blue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m hooked on you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  Harry翘起一条腿，喝了一口杯中的饮料，咬着吸管扭头看向Louis:“为什么不去跳舞?”</p><p>  Louis耸耸肩:“我不想吓到你们。”</p><p>  Harry噗嗤一声笑了出来，“我不信，”他玩着杯沿上别着的小伞，“你的舞步不可能比我还糟糕。”</p><p>  “你不信?”Louis一副被挑战到的样子，挑起眉毛看着他，“想不想比试比试?”</p><p>  Harry用手撑住脸盯着Louis，他不知道自己此刻的眼神已经出卖了他，灯光投在他绿色的虹膜上，像清晨密林深处的湖泊，氤氲着一层新绿色的雾气，湖中住着神秘的仙女和不为人知的咒语。</p><p>  “不，”Harry咬着吸管开口，“我其实很想答应，但我上周踢足球时把脚踝扭伤了，医生不让我做剧烈运动，跳舞也不行。”好吧，可能跑着去海滩找Louis这件事不算。</p><p>  Louis看上去一点也不相信他说的，但他还是说:“真的?给我看看，我小时候也经常扭伤脚，我奶奶总是会给我按摩，那些动作我已经内化于心了。”</p><p>  Harry犹豫了一下，心想这对于他们目前来说是否“过于亲密”，直到Louis再一次催促他，他才慢吞吞地把杯子放到小圆桌上，抬起了左腿。Louis一只手握住他纤细的脚腕把那条纤长白净的小腿搁到自己的大腿上，手指摁上他还有些发肿的脚腕:“这里?”</p><p>  “嗯。”Harry红着脸点了点头。Louis牛仔裤的粗糙布料摩擦着他敏感的小腿肌肤，他的右手紧紧抠住沙滩椅的边缘，差点将木质椅背抠出声响来。Louis低下头，将他的棉袜往下折了折，大拇指在肿起来的部分温柔地打着旋:“疼吗?”</p><p>  “有点，不过可以忍受。”Harry咬住了自己的左手食指，不断地吞着口水，喉结来回滚动着。Louis点点头，加大了手上的力度。突如其来的疼痛让Harry差点惊叫出声，他把那些无意义的声音吞回喉咙，视线无处安放。他想他一定是为了分散注意力才会注意到那么多不必要的细节。Louis被灯光照得闪闪发亮的棕色碎发和他头顶那个可爱的发旋，Louis像两把扇子一样微微扑扇的睫毛，Louis轮廓分明的脸部线条，LouisT恤领口露出来的青色的纹身——那是用花体写的单词或是句子吗?Harry想知道那写的是什么，用眼睛，或是用嘴唇。</p><p>  “Vas happening？？”Zayn的突然出现让Harry打了个哆嗦。他端着一杯气泡酒站在他们身边，饶有兴致地看看Louis，又看看Harry，“他是谁啊？”</p><p>  “我是Louis，”Louis做着自我介绍，他的手在离开Harry的身体前用只有他们俩能察觉的动作揉了揉他的皮肤，“Harry的朋友。”</p><p>  “我是Zayn，”Zayn伸出手和他握手，“Harry从小到大的朋友。另外，Harry隔三岔五就会因为各种意外弄伤自己，你不用管他，他自愈能力很强的。”他说着转过头答应着女友的呼唤：“我这就来！”</p><p>  “去你的，Zayn，”Harry低声抱怨道，等他离开后和Louis解释道，“我和Zayn、Liam在一家医院出生，在同一所幼儿园上学，然后Niall也来了，我们就从三个土豆变成了Niall和他的三个土豆。搞不好我们以后也会葬到一座墓园里。”</p><p>  Louis笑了笑：“这很好啊，有几个一生的好朋友。我童年时的玩伴现在都不知所踪了。”</p><p>  Harry耸了耸肩：“怎么说呢，有利有弊吧。有人分享你的所有秘密，等到八十岁了一起坐在院子里一边喝茶一边慢慢风化的时候，你八岁干过的糗事还是会被拿出来鞭尸。不过到那个时候估计我们连二十岁的事都记不清了。‘除了衰老这块凄凉的裹尸布，没有人知道任何人会发生什么。’*”</p><p>  “也不是很糟。”Louis喃喃道，喝了一口杯中的莫吉托，青绿色的饮料被灯光折射出彩色玻璃一样的光芒。音响里又换了一首意大利小调，奔放浪漫的曲调和含糊的小舌音让Harry感到一阵微醺的醉意，这是夏夜朦胧的甜美。他希望时间能永远定格在这一刻。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>  午夜时人群终于悉数散去，空旷的沙滩上只有Harry、Louis和游人丢下的玻璃瓶。天空是奇异的玫瑰紫色，月亮高悬在空中淌着金色的血，星星咧开嘴巴闪着粉蓝色的光，空气中翻涌着夜来香和茉莉花的馥郁香气，潮水柔软地拍打着米白色的沙，大海安静得像初生的婴儿。Louis拉着他的手一路奔跑，潮水打湿了他们的鞋袜。最后他们终于气喘吁吁地停下来。Harry扶着膝盖，喘着气跌坐在湿软的沙滩上。Louis也在他身边坐了下来。</p><p>  “你看，”他倚在Harry身边，身上是Harry曾在他床上闻到过的那种皂角香味，“正对着我们头顶的那颗星星，那团火焰，白色的火焰，它在舔舐着我们——”</p><p>  Harry扭头看着Louis，他听不懂他说的话，他很想吻他。“沙漠里的夜晚也是这样的吗，Louis？夜空中也会有白色的火焰吗？”</p><p>  “不，”Louis冲他眨眨眼，“沙漠里的夜晚是古铜色的，和白天没有什么差别，像《银翼杀手》里的那样。除了太阳和月亮，什么都不会降临。*”</p><p>  Harry很想亲眼看看沙漠里的夜空。他眼睑微阖，用只有他们两个能听到的声音问道：“你会带我回家吗，Louis？”</p><p>  Louis看着他的脸，他没有回答，而是凑上来吻住了Harry。Louis的唇瓣潮湿而温暖，像Harry房间里怎么也晾不干的枕头和被角。他的嘴唇小心翼翼地含住Louis的下嘴唇，感受着Louis柔软的舌尖滑过他光滑的门齿。见证他们的只有不远处的一只空了的玻璃瓶，像一只锐利的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>  Harry猛地睁开眼，梦中的一切都消失了，他的眼前只剩下昏暗的天花板和倒映在上面的月光。窗户开着，他听到远处海浪翻涌的温柔声音和不远处Niall轻微的鼾声。他和Niall睡在旅馆前台后面的小房间里，Zayn和Liam睡另一间客房。月光太凉了，他忘了盖被子。原来他是被冻醒的。</p><p>  他的手心出满了汗，颤抖着顺着平坦的小腹向下，钻进棉质的平角裤，握住了那根青涩的、硬挺的权杖，有前液渗出来沾湿了他的手指。Harry没有处理这个的经验，这是他第一次做春梦。他坐了起来，连大气都不敢出一下，盯着黑暗中的Niall看了半天确认他睡得正酣，然后翻身下了床，蹑手蹑脚地溜出房间进了浴室。</p><p>  他连灯都不敢开（即使他知道地震都不能把睡梦中的Niall震醒），把衣服脱得精光随意地扔在洗衣机上，打开淋浴喷头任由微凉的水流打湿他的卷发，流遍他的全身。流水声将他与周遭的世界隔离开来，他闭上眼握住自己，摒住了呼吸开始套弄。他印象里Niall曾告诉过他怎么把开关调到热水，但他此刻忘得精空。低于体温的水流让他微微打颤，他仰起头，头顶的水流劈头盖脸地浇下来，湿透的头发打着绺贴在滚烫的脸上。完了，Harry绝望地想，凉水都不能帮他降下体温。他一定是病了。他咬着牙加快了手上的动作。高潮来临前的一瞬他倒抽了一口凉气，他像个运转过度的引擎，等待着即将到来的大火和爆裂吞噬自身，一个绝望而完美的落幕。</p><p>  炫目的光点在他眼前炸开，攀上顶端的快感席卷了他，他感到精液混着水流顺着大腿缓缓流下。他不愿睁开眼睛，不愿面对赤裸的自己。然后一切分崩离析，阴影和光亮悉数散去，Louis那双火焰一般的蓝眼睛映在他的绿眼睛里，点燃了他的心脏。</p><p>  Harry把脸贴在冰凉的墙壁瓷砖上，想着睡在他楼上的男孩，无声地抽泣着。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*这里Harry引用了《在路上》的句子，也就是Louis放在房间里的那本书。<br/>*化用了一点Peace Pipe的歌词。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “Harry。”</p><p>  他的思绪被Niall拉了回来，他托着下巴，眼神从餐厅门口慢悠悠地飘到金发男孩身上。对方认真的神态让他有点心虚，他很少见到他这么严肃。</p><p>  “嗯哼？”他哼出一个有气无力的气音。</p><p>  Niall从盘子里拿起一根洒了盐的薯条，放进嘴里，直勾勾地盯着他的脸：“...你是不是有点感冒？”</p><p>  “...”Harry翻了个白眼，“我没有，Niall。”</p><p>  “可是你说话都有鼻音了！”</p><p>  “我有吗？”Harry皱皱眉，吸了吸鼻子，倒是确实感到有些鼻塞。</p><p>  “大夏天的感冒，不愧是你的风格，Styles先生。”Niall又拈起一根薯条，“待会我给你找找感冒药，我记得房间里有。话说回来，你怎么会感冒呢？半夜去海里游泳了，还是裸睡没盖被子？”</p><p>  Harry想起破晓前那些冰凉的、混合着汗水和精//液的水流，不自然地刮了刮鼻子：“我不知道，也许是吹夜风吹的吧。”</p><p>  他又往门口望了一眼。他们在旅馆一楼的餐厅里，晚上六点半正是人多的时候，时不时就有几个打扮得光鲜亮丽的宾客有说有笑地走进来，主厨Harari和他的两个副手几乎快要忙不过来。</p><p>  Louis已经一天没有出现过了。清晨Harry换了干净的T恤和灯笼短裤上去打扫房间，却发现已经人走房空。他不死心，下午又去了一次，依然没有见到那个男孩——那个Louis，他的Louis！</p><p>  “你在看谁呢？”Niall顺着他的视线看过去，坏坏地冲他笑，“不会是那个和你有过一面之缘的美国佬吧？”</p><p>  Harry没有点头，也没有摇头，只是自言自语般低声说：“他叫Louis。还有，他是英国人，后来才搬去美国的。”</p><p>  “好吧，好吧，那个Louis——奇怪的名字，听上去倒像个法国人。*”Niall耸耸肩，看看Harry盘里几乎还满着的食物，又看看完全心不在焉的绿眼睛男孩，突然好像明白了什么，惊讶地挑起眉毛：“Shit，别告诉我你真的爱上他了。”</p><p>  Harry扭过头来，眨了眨眼睛，好像没听懂Niall的话。“我吃饱了。”他站起身，把木椅推进去，捏着嗓子故意装出很重的鼻音，“很抱歉我浪费了食物，但感冒让我没有什么食欲，而且也让我不能和你们一起打沙滩排球了。我想我回房看一会卡图卢斯，然后就要睡了。你回来的时候别吵醒我。谢谢合作，Horan先生！”</p><p>  “你不属于这儿，Harold，”Niall灌下一大口冰激凌汽水，“我觉得你是时候回古希腊见你的什么莫比乌斯之类的朋友了。他们会很乐意听一听你对民主制度和悲喜剧的看法的。”</p><p>  “是卡图卢斯。他是古罗马人。”Harry已经走到了门口，又转过头来纠正他。</p><p>  “呃我不觉得这两者有什么区别...”</p><p> </p><p>  Harry走进房间甩上房门，走到床头摁亮台灯，脱掉帆布鞋把自己摔进了床里。“Fuck...”他把脸深深地埋进床单里，长出了一口气，感觉呼出的蒸汽又凝结在了鼻头。他把胳膊伸到床底下掏出一个小小的头戴式耳机随意地戴上，打开磁带机的开关，任由自己被地下丝绒的旋律裹挟至另一个宇宙。</p><p> </p><p>I'm waiting for my man</p><p>Hey white boy, what're doin' uptown</p><p>Hey white boy, you chase no women around？</p><p>I'm waiting for my man</p><p>Here, he comes, he's all dressed in black</p><p>He's never early, he's always late</p><p> </p><p>  Harry闭上眼睛。他不想否认，但Niall知道了，就意味着Zayn和Liam很快也会知道——Jesus，他怎么忘了让他保密呢？Harry暴躁地捶了一下床板，吃痛地叫了起来，晃着手。他坐起来，愤怒地盯着Niall无辜的床——他总归不可能忍心愤怒地盯着Niall。</p><p>  真烦，他想，就像他说的，有人分享你的所有秘密。等到四十岁他们四个坐在一起喝百威啤酒的时候，Niall会大笑着说：“你们还记得吗？Harry十六岁那年的夏天喜欢上了一个来镇上旅游的美国摄影师，而没过两周对方就坐飞机回到大西洋那头去了，于是Harry也就摇摇头，继续寻找他的下一个猎艳对象——”就像他上周回忆起十三岁时Liam是怎么骗得喜欢的女孩的初吻时一样。</p><p>  Harry又绝望地躺了下来，盯着空荡荡的天花板。大西洋那边是他从未想象过的世界，他把两只手放在身上，静静地感受着腹部随呼吸的频率起伏，里面的蝴蝶好像睡着了。这太遥远了，他太遥远了。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>  “嘿，看我的...耶，我可以盖旅馆了！”Liam举着手中的红色棋子开心地欢呼着，拿起手旁的易拉罐喝了一大口啤酒。Zayn在一旁发出绝望的叫声：“操，我要破产了...”</p><p>  Niall把自己的棋子放到棋盘上，胳膊肘杵了杵身边近乎呆滞的Harry，“嘿，该你了。”</p><p>  Harry眨了眨眼，“呃...”他把玩着自己的绿色棋子，“我想我就把它放这儿好了。”</p><p>  “你放那儿绝对会被我兼并的，小子，”Liam撇撇嘴，“我可是大富翁之王。”</p><p>  “希望你十年之后能成为真正的大富翁之王，这样当我们其他人吃不起饭时起码还能找你讨点酒喝。”</p><p>  “放心吧，我会让你们有吃不完的吉百利糖果。”Liam说着用自己的棋子踢掉了Harry那颗可怜的棋子。</p><p>  前台的铃声突然响了，Harry第一个站起来。“打扰了，小伙子们...”站在他们面前的是一位金发女士，脸上挂着礼貌的笑，“我的电视坏了，一直是雪花画面，你们能帮我修好么？我还等着看《成长的烦恼》...”</p><p>  “呃...”男孩们面面相觑。“我们中有人会修电视吗？”Harry象征性地问。</p><p>  “我记得Hugo会，”Niall说，他指的是餐厅的主厨。</p><p>  “Hugo在哪呢？”Zayn问。</p><p>  “他下班了。已经九点了亲爱的。”</p><p>  “也许我能试试，”Liam举起手，“我虽然没修过电视，但修过我外婆的收音机。这些东西原理都差不多，我猜。”</p><p>  </p><p>  半小时后，当他们面对着一地散乱的电子管和零件时才意识到他们错了。</p><p>  “我爸妈会杀了我的，”Niall欲哭无泪，扭头看向面带失望的金发女士，“你不会也要杀了我吧？”</p><p>  “什么？哦，不会的，只是一部电视剧而已，我可以睡美容觉。”女士安慰般冲他们笑了笑。Liam嘟哝道：“那我先把这些烂摊子收拾了...Harry过来帮帮我。”</p><p>  “为什么是我啊？”Harry嘴上抱怨着，还是蹲了下来整理那些电子废物。就在这时半掩的房门被人敲响了，一个Harry熟悉的声音在他身后响起。</p><p>  “嘿，我可以问下你们在干嘛吗？”</p><p>  Harry扭过头去，Louis也在看他。不知道是不是因为视角的原因，Louis像是把Harry全身上下都细细地审视了一遍。他不由自主地开始紧张，手里的动作也停了下来。他也开始不动声色地审视自己今天的穿着打扮。而这一切都发生在两秒之内。</p><p>  Harry确定问题出在自己今天穿的被其他三个男孩说很像女孩子的衣服的粉色衬衫上。</p><p>  他站起身，不自觉地咽了口唾沫，嗓子像吞了砂纸：“对不起...打扰到你休息了。”他自己都没意识到他的语气听上去有多么委屈。</p><p>  “什么？不，”Louis皱起眉，“我在房间里无所事事，听到你们这边挺热闹的，就过来看看。”尽管一屋子的人都在盯着他看，他却只盯着Harry，“电视坏了吗？”</p><p>  Harry点点头，他像是被Louis的目光钉住了。</p><p>  “那你们真是走运了，我碰巧会修这东西。”Louis笑了，擦过Harry的肩膀走到一堆“破烂”前，蹲下身来观察着，“Oh my gosh，你们可真有创造力啊小伙子们...”他捡起一根看上去还能抢救的电线，“Harry，能过来帮我一下吗？”</p><p>  Liam不可置信地看着那个看上去已经掉线了的卷毛忙不迭凑过去帮Louis递工具挑零件，拧着脸偷偷地凑到Zayn的耳边：“为啥啊？”</p><p>  “你还没明白吗，”Zayn和Niall默契地对视了一眼，怜悯地看着Liam，“这是一场你注定赢不了的战争。”</p><p> </p><p>  Louis用十分钟就修好了电视，他正好没有什么事情要做（“我就在我的房间里看看书”），便答应了男孩们一起下楼玩大富翁的提议。</p><p>  “对了，”Louis扬起眉毛，“我的行李箱里还有一瓶不错的波特酒，还没开瓶——等一下，你们都成年了吗？我可不想带坏你们。”</p><p>  “Harry还没成年。”Niall抢答道，立刻遭到了Harry的反驳：“明明你和Liam也没有——”</p><p>  “我还有一个月，Niall还有一个半月。”Liam接上话茬，“等圣诞节我们一起去酒吧喝酒，Harry还只能喝牛奶和可乐。”</p><p>  Harry说不过他们，撇了撇嘴对Louis说：“别听他们的，我可以喝酒。”</p><p>  Louis耸了耸肩：“Ok，我去找找。”</p><p> </p><p>  “和我们聊聊你，Louis。”Liam坐在Louis对面，说：“Harry告诉我们你来自美国。”</p><p>  Louis点点头：“拉斯维加斯。不过我现在住在洛杉矶。”</p><p>  Liam惊奇地张大了嘴：“天——这都是我们在电视上才会看到的名字！拉斯维加斯真的有那么多夜店吗？你见过好莱坞的明星吗？比如罗伯特·德尼罗？”</p><p>  “事实上，我不怎么去夜店，也没见过明星，”Louis耸了耸肩，“我十八岁之前只背着我妈偷偷和朋友们去过几次夜店酒吧之类的。至于好莱坞，那些明星都住在贝弗利山上，和普通人生活的地方完全是两个世界。我见到的更多是用一个售货车拉着全部家当和无处可去只能露宿街头的流浪汉。”</p><p>  “那洛杉矶的嬉皮士呢？”Zayn探身向前，认真地问道，“我在杂志上读到那些人，他们挺酷的。”</p><p>  “呃，他们中有的是挺疯狂的，但我想这就是这一代吧。你知道，甲壳虫、滚石、地下丝绒，之类的。”</p><p>  “你觉得那起震惊好莱坞的莎朗·塔特的案子*和嬉皮士有关吗？”Niall问。</p><p>  “啊？什么塔特？”</p><p>  “莎朗·塔特啊，波兰斯基的娇妻，那个拍出《罗丝玛丽的婴儿》的荷兰人波兰斯基！”</p><p>  Louis摇摇头：“我不太关注这些。我更喜欢足球、摇滚，”他呷了口子弹杯里的波特酒，“和足球。”</p><p>  “曼森组织的是邪教，不是嬉皮士，Niall。”Harry终于参与进了这场谈话。</p><p>  Niall满不在乎地挥了挥手。“那哪天我们可以去镇上的足球场比试比试，Liam和我都是校队健将。”</p><p>  “我会被骂欺负高中生的。”Louis调皮地眨了眨眼。</p><p>  他们都笑起来。Liam又问：“你在这儿呆多久，Louis？”</p><p>  Harry痛苦地低下头闭上了眼睛。他希望真主此刻降临，蒙住他的耳朵，让他至少不用面对那必然到来的宣判，像被押在囚牢已久的犯人等待刑期的宣判。</p><p>  Louis想了想：“我的计划是两周，所以再过一周多我就要走了。”</p><p>  Harry突然感觉嘴巴里苦苦的。没关系，他在心里告诉自己，早晚都是要面对这个答案的，由别人问出来感觉总比他自己问好一点。他勉强扯出一个笑容。</p><p>  他们一瞬间有点沉默。Zayn轻轻地说：“那还不是很短。”Louis笑得有点勉强。他点了点头。</p><p>  “看上去有位小朋友还一直没参与我们的提问环节，”Niall把手拢成一个空心的拳头伸向Harry，做出拿话筒的样子，“Harry Styles先生，请问你有什么问题想要问Louis——”</p><p>  “Tomlinson。”Louis说。</p><p>  “——想要问我们的Louis Tomlinson先生？嗯？”</p><p>  Harry舔了舔嘴唇，在四个人目光的催促下结结巴巴地张口，他不敢看Louis，声音听上去一点底气也没有，“你，你去哪儿了？”</p><p>  Louis愣了愣，好像没明白他在说什么。然后他才反应过来：“哦...抱歉，我昨天早晨去了城里，但傍晚错过了回来的最后一辆大巴，所以我就在城里住了一晚，今天中午才回来。”他耸了耸肩，轻快地说，“但我昨晚根本没睡好，所以回来就一直睡到了天黑。”</p><p>  I'm waiting for my man,hey white boy, what're doin' uptown,hey white boy, you chase no women around？</p><p>  Harry把溜进脑袋里的歌词甩掉，点了点头，闷闷地喝着杯子里的酒。酒精灼烧着他的喉管和胃，熏疼了他的心脏。或许是察觉到气氛有些不对，Louis提议道：“不如我们分组玩会游戏？输了的队伍要罚酒哦。”</p><p>  “我第一个赞成！”Liam随即附和，“一看Louis就是个聪明人，咱们两个一组，对他们三个，也算公平。”</p><p>  </p><p>  不出意料，大部分时间都是Louis和Liam在赢。又一局结束后，Harry把喝空了的杯子拍到桌上，站了起来：“不早了，我去睡了。”</p><p>  其他四个男孩有点担忧地看着他。“你没事吧？”Louis问。</p><p>  “Nah，”Harry摇了摇手，“有点醉，睡一觉就好了。”</p><p>  “哦操，”Niall一拍脑袋，“我都忘了Harry还感着冒呢，你吃药了吗Haz？”</p><p>  “嗯。”他有气无力地回答,一边关上了房门。</p><p>  “不可能，因为我今天下午才从柜子的最里层找到感冒药。”</p><p>  剩下的几人又玩了两把，以一胜一负告终。“别放水啊Louis！”Liam叫着，他的队友却心不在焉。</p><p>  “Harry真的没事么？”Louis问道。</p><p>  “你不用担心他，他就那样，只喜欢睡觉。”Liam大大咧咧地挥挥手。</p><p>  “你不放心的话可以去看看他。”Zayn说。</p><p>  Louis感激地看了Zayn一眼，站起身来走到房间门口，敲了敲门，然后推开了门。</p><p>  房间里没有开灯，又拉着窗帘，浓郁的黑暗让他眯起了眼睛。本来就不大的卧室因为临时摆放的一张供Harry睡的行军床而更显逼仄，Harry窝在床上，背对着他一动不动，像个安静的蛹。</p><p>  Louis关上房门，蹑手蹑脚地走到Harry靠窗的床边，轻轻地问：“嘿，你还好吗？”</p><p>  他看到那个毛茸茸的脑袋动了动，像是在点头。Louis伸手想要去摸摸Harry，却在手指触上被子的一刻得到了警告：“别碰我。”</p><p>  他触电一般收回手，而Harry立刻就后悔了。他似乎表达错了意思，他只是不想让Louis知道他现在的脸有多烫，像在温水里煮熟的土豆，柔软而羞涩。</p><p>  “好吧...”Louis小声喃喃，像在自言自语，“那我想我就在这儿待一会儿吧。你介意我坐下吗？”</p><p>  Harry摇了摇头，感觉到小床的一角因重力凹陷下去一块。那是Louis啊，此刻就坐在他的床边，和他共处一室——Harry被被子闷得发慌，翻身坐了起来，试探着望向男孩，右手紧张地揪住被单的一角。Louis见他坐了起来，扭过头来也盯住了他。稀疏的月光落在他们身上。</p><p>  “你想去海边吗？”Harry问。</p><p>  </p><p>  潮水已经退去，大海这个安静而羞涩的蓝衣姑娘正要踏入梦乡。夜里刚下过雨，雨水冲淡了空气中海水的咸味，Harry想到了Gemma香水的气味。白沙踩上去是绵软的凉意，像婴儿的舌尖贪婪地舔着脚底。Harry走得东倒西歪，像是随时都要跌进柔软的沙子里。</p><p>  “你试过吗，夜里在海边散步?”他问Louis，后者摇了摇头:“没，晚上我一般都在房间里读书或整理拍好的照片。”</p><p>  “哦，你一定得试试，这是世界上最幸福的事情之一。”卷发男孩咧起嘴角，冲他伸出手。Louis愣了一下牵起男孩的手。Harry的手掌宽阔而温暖，指肚上生了一层薄薄的茧——Louis猜是吉他琴弦种下的——小心翼翼地摩挲着他的手指。或许今夜的雨和晚风里掺了酒精，他竟感到微醺。</p><p>  “这有点疯狂。”Louis小声说。没有人看得到他们，夜晚的海滩上只有不远处一副被人遗落的太阳镜。</p><p>  “你想做点更疯狂的事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>  Louis反应过来时他们已经光着身子跳进了海里，像两尾快乐的鱼。他有点吃力地扑腾着胳膊，咸腥的海水溅进眼睛和鼻孔里，咳嗽着喊道：“操，我好久...没游泳了...”</p><p>  他听到Harry在他前面大笑，笑声像是从海的那边传来的。Louis不敢再往深处游，他花了点力气在水里保持平衡，看着水性好的Harry朝着月亮的方向游去，慢慢只剩下一个黑色的小点。一股担忧从水底攀住了他。</p><p>  “Harry——！快点回来，太远了！”</p><p>  没有回应。他又大喊了几遍他的名字，听到的只有偶尔掠过的海鸟的叫声和低沉的海浪声。Louis一下子急得慌了神，要游过去找Harry，突然听到身边水面发出巨大的响声，大朵大朵的·水花溅到他的身上。</p><p>  “Ta da!”</p><p>  他松了口气，捏了把Harry软得过分的脸蛋，假装生气地嗔怪道：“我快吓死了。你再晚两分钟，说不定就要游回去救我了。”</p><p>  Harry发出傻乎乎的笑声，他们一同往岸边游去。他们没再穿上衣，套了条短裤躺在白沙铺成的床垫上，头发往沙子里渗着水，脚还浸在海水里。凉风舔过Harry平坦光滑的小腹，他冻得打了个喷嚏。Louis向他投来关切的眼神。</p><p>  “我没事，”Harry揉揉鼻子，眨眨眼望着天鹅绒般的深紫色天空中镶嵌着的星星，“这真美。”他慢吞吞地说。</p><p>  “你感觉好点了吗？”Louis轻轻地问。</p><p>  Harry翻了个身，侧身对着Louis，望着他近乎完美的侧脸。他听到自己的声音，好像从很远的地方传来。</p><p>  “不，我感觉更晕了，但...但不是因为酒精。”</p><p>  Louis也翻了个身，他们面面相觑。Louis没给Harry太多思考的时间，他倾身过来吻住了他。Louis柔软饱满的嘴唇还沾着水珠，舌头灵活地滑进Harry的口腔，吮吸Harry的门齿和舌尖，尝到一片海水的咸味。Harry两条手臂胡乱环到Louis的背上，小腿勾住他的。他贪婪地呼吸着Louis的气息，手指滑过他纤细漂亮的腰线，感觉到自己情欲的权杖正慢慢抬头。他甚至想在这里就拥有Louis，或被Louis拥有——如果Louis同意的话，他会的。他喘着粗气，舌尖滑过Louis的唇角，又迫不及待地投入下一轮亲吻。大海发出温柔的回响，像是海螺的歌声。他就是Louis的海螺。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>